Only I Can See Him
by KurtcedesKuteness
Summary: Kurt died awhile back and Mercedes still misses her best friend. Until one day he shows up. But only she can see him... Or can others? /So I like Kurtcedes just as friends now and made this more of a friend story. No more romance. I also updated grammar and format errors. I will soon update the new chapter(s). :)
1. Kurt?

**Mercedes's P.O.V.**

It has been one month since Kurt died. It was in a car crash. Today was Friday, but I was home for Thanksgiving break. I usually would have been at the malls in long lines

while sipping coffee and gossiping with him, but of course I couldn't. I woke up exactly the same time I did every year. My mom had taken us every

year untill we were old enough to go by ourselves. She came in my room just to check if I wanted to go with her but I said I was not in any mood. I mean how could I go

without Kurt? I was alone in my house at two in the morning. I started crying just thinking of him.

"_Oh Kurt,"_ I cried.

Suddenly my lava lamp started flickering and then shut off. I blinked a couple of times and wiped my eyes. My door now began shaking. Maybe someone was knocking?

"Umm... Hello?"

The door opened and then I saw... _Kurt_. I felt like my heart stopped. He looked the same as he usually did in an amazing outfit and had his same brown hair and had those beautiful eyes, but had some glow to it all.

"Hey 'Cedes. Sorry for the shaking and flickering. Us ghosts can't just come on in with out shaking stuff."

I couldn't be scared anymore, I mean he just makes me laugh. He sat on my bed and gave me this sad but understanding look.

"Now what's all this crying about?" He wiped off a tear that came off my face. I now had been tearing up just from seeing him.

"Well how could I not? I miss you Kurt... I mean I just love you so much and want you here and.."

I started crying again. He now looked more sad. He leaned in and kissed my cheek.

"Now stop that. You think I don't miss you like crazy? You know that when you die you really are on Earth still, but as a ghost of course. You just can't visit who you

want untill they call you. Which why didn't you call me? That hurt me inside... But still I didn't cry now did I boo?"

I sat there shocked.

"No I didn't think so," He rubbed his nose on mine.

"Alright now how the hell was I to know all I had to do is call you to get you here? I would of that very day! Also _call you_? I never _called you_. "

He laughed. "I'm just messing with you. Plus now that I'm here I can stay." He started lifting up my sheets and got in with me pushing me to the edge.

"Umm leave room for the queen."

I pushed him and smiled. He gave me a wink.

"And how could I forget that?"

Oh my God.. I must look terrible let me get ready. Let me primp-"

He rolled his eyes. "Mercedes I have seen you without makeup and messy hair before. You have spent the night with me you know."

I blushed.

"_Sooo_. A girl still needs to look her best."

"Oh I think you already do. Your natural beauty needs to be left like it is."

"Oh shut up."

He laughed and kissed my lip quickly. "Mwwwaaah."

I rolled my eyes. "You know you don't have to make that noise."

He smiled but then had a scared face.

"Oh Mercedes I have to tell you. Well to this ghost thing there are rules you see. First: Only you can see me, (and people who I _want _to see me) Second: I come to you when

I feel that you are in danger or you need me, and last: I can't have you telling everyone about how you see me. They will lock you up in some crazy house."

I looked at him a bit strange, "Alright."

He looked puzzled. "That's it? Just _alright_?"

"Well yeah. I mean what else did you want to hear?"

"Maybe some questions?"

I kissed him on the lip quickly, "Mwwwaaah," I said laughing.

"I need my sleep to stay pretty right? So see me at ten in the morning."

He laughed in a kind of rude tone. "And leave you alone in this house? Nuh-ugh girly. I am staying here protecting you."

I only smiled. He was so sweet. I didn't know how I could love him any more. Soon we cuddled together so I was resting my head on his chest. "Love you." He said watching the door in case an intruder came in.

"Love ya." I said with my smile slowly going away until I fell asleep.

**/Please review! I have updated the story so it is more Kurtcedes friendship then romance. Also updated for grammar errors. :) 7/27/13**


	2. Not While I'm Around

**Mercedes's P.O.V.**

It was eleven when I woke up. I got up and took a shower quickly, then went downstairs to see my mom looking sad and almost

like she was _waiting_ for me to come down.

"Hey sweetheart. Want some breakfast? Well lunch I should say huh?" She said with a nervous laugh.

I sat down and stretched a little.

"Mom I don't need you to give me special treatment. It only makes me feel worse."

She nodded, "Ok... But know I will be here for you when you _do_ want it. Now what do you want for lunch? I'm a mother, and us mothers feed our kids still."

I laughed and asked for pizza. I love pizza so much and no one makes it better then that mom of mine. As soon as she started fixing it up I went to the living room to watch TV. I turned it on and instantly, it turned off. I looked puzzled at the TV. I tried again but it turned off. I then rolled my eyes. _Kurt_. And sure enough guess who was on the couch beside me.

"Can I help you? I am trying to watch some TV you know."

He laughed, "Well why watch TV? I want to spend time with you."

He cuddled over me. Him and cuddling is just so annoying. Sure it used to be cute, but I am in high school and he... _was_. Well the point is we are too old for it.

"Kurt why do you do things you _know_ angers me?"

He only cuddled with me tighter.

"'Cause I loooooove you." He kissed my cheek.

"I love ya too."

He smiled, "I love you _a lot_."

I rolled my eyes and he just laughed.

"Oh 'Cedes. You know I love messing with you."

"Oh trust me. _I know_."

He nuzzled by me and finally let me watch TV. Surprise, surprise, that it went to _Project Runway_. I tried closing my eyes and pretend that this was the real Kurt. Not a ghost but my old childhood friend. Why did he have to die? And why did those men have to-

"Mercedes?"

I quickly opened my eyes and saw Kurt gone, but my mom there holding the pizza.

"How on Earth can you sleep some more?"

I sat up and fixed my hair, "Oh I just... Nothing ma."

I took the plate and thanked her. She eyed me for a bit, but then left. I felt like such a fool. Like Kurt was really here. He was dead and I just had gone crazy. I mean the whole _nobody can see him _thing makes it feel worse. I realized I was crying then. Oh God. I just really wanted him to be here. I got up and cleaned my plate and then just went upstairs to my room to shut the door. I sat down on my bed and wiped my eyes. I looked at a picture of Kurt and me. I suddenly heard some music coming from my radio. It was _Not While I'm Around_ From Sweeney Todd. I smiled and giggled. I knew it was Kurt, and that was the song he loved to sing to me whenever he got the chance. I turned back to the picture seeing Kurt by it smiling down at me.

"_Nothing's gonna harm you. Not while I'm around._" He sat down by me and kissed my cheek.

The music stopped playing and I looked at him.

"Your mom kind of made our quality time go away. I wish she hadn't... Well actually,"

He pulled me up and took me to my bed. He turned on the TV but this time it was a video from when we were kids. We were dancing and singing to _Ebony and Ivory,_

"See that girl? She was my Ebony in that video and still is right now. 'Cedes I can't explain the terrible things that happened but I can explain us. Our friendship was the world to me then and still is. Seeing you cry just breaks my heart. Just think of me as being alive."

"But you aren't."

"So."

"So!? Kurt it kills me everyday! And now I can see you? Oh and no one else too might I add. No Kurt. This isn't a comfort. This is just some sick game that either you are playing or my mind is."

"How the hell is it a game? 'Cedes I came to see you! Before Blaine and my dad!"

"Why don't you visit them?"

"I didn't want to give my dad a heart attack."

"And Blaine?"

"I... I'm afraid he will still love me and not be able to move on. He will grow old and I will stay young. It just wouldn't work."

"You could still see him. He isn't _that_ desperate."

"You're right. I want to see him. I'm gonna see him!"

"Good."

_And don't come back. _I didn't say that out loud but I felt it. I felt like I should so badly. I know Kurt is only doing what he thinks is best for me but this is just not working. I will be put in the crazy house for this.

"You know ghosts can hear you think."

_Shit._

"Mercedes... If you and Blaine both know this then you will have someone to cope with and not go into the "crazy hospital."

I sighed.

"Yeah you're right."

"And well of course there is an other way..."

"What?" I asked with excitement.

He stared at me for awhile. "Why don't we see Blaine together... I'll tell you then."

**/ Please review! I have updated it to be more Kurtcedes friendly and add some Klaine ;) I fixed grammar and format errors as well. 7/28/13**


	3. Only WE Can See Him

**Mercedes's P.O.V. Setting: Blaine's House**

The cool thing about Kurt being a ghost was the teleporting. We got to Blaine's house in a flash. Some how Kurt took me through the walls of the Anderson home and into Blaine's room. Blaine had been on his bed with tears. He was just like me. Still sad after all this time. I may have lost my best friend, but he lost his soul mate.

"What the hell!?" Blaine screamed.

"Oh my God! I am so sorry Blaine! I must have scared you," I said.

"Ugh yeah! One minute I was looking at a wall and the next you just appear."

"Oh. Haha the funny thing about that is um well.."

"I-Is that Kurt?"

I turned and saw Kurt sitting very formal on Blaine's desk. Kurt had his head down but looked up at Blaine with the sweetest eyes. Blaine wiped some tears away and went over to him. They stared at one another before finally kissing.

Damn. I mean I had like a million questions when Kurt popped up. But Blaine? Not so much.

"I'll just leave you two alone."

They laughed and then looked at me.

"No Mercedes you can stay," Blaine said.

"No actually I will leave. Kurt can catch you up with the whole ghost thing. I liked that we had our privacy and definitely know you two will."

They smiled a each other and in unison said, "Ok."

**One Hour Later**

I knocked on the door with impatience. I knew damn well they were doing more then discussing ghost matters in there, but an hour was enough for me. Blaine opened the door with his shirt a lot more wrinkly then before. I rolled my eyes and came in.

"Have fun guys?"

"Yes," they said.

"Blaine. I'm sorry but, how the hell are you not spooked by ghost Kurt?"

"Well I think at first I thought this was just a dream and didn't want to wake up. I mean Kurt was here and could see me. It's funny but in my dreams he always seemed like he was alive and I was the ghost. I heard him but he didn't hear me."

They looked into each others eyes which only made me smile. Why can't everyone have love like that?

"You know 'Cedes if you would just hold onto Sam, you could have love like this," Kurt said.

Oh right. He can read my mind. And oh right. Blaine isn't phased by that.

"So how about now Blaine? How are you dealing with it?"

"Well after we talked and I slowly realized I was going insane, we got pretty... _comfortable _and ugh... I just realized it was pretty real."

Kurt started to blush which really made no sense to me, but hell none of it did.

"Yeah I knew an hour was too long for my boys."

"Correction; your boy. I'm dead," Kurt said with a sigh.

"Baby just 'cause you're dead doesn't mean you aren't my boy! We've been through too much to just drop off."

"Same with us Kurt. I mean I love you and always will. You are the best boyfriend I could ask for," Blaine said.

Kurt sighed and put his head on his hands, "I was afraid this would happen! You two would want to stick by me. I don't mind being with you two until you die too, but not as in I stay as your one and only boyfriend or best friend for the rest of time."

"B-But Kurt... I love you..." Blaine stampered.

Kurt just kept his face down.

"Well it's ok though, right? I mean Kurt you told me earlier that-"

"We aren't going to do that 'Cedes. I love you guys too much."

"Do what?" Blaine asked.

"Nothing," Kurt mumbled.

"Nuh ugh you know it is something. He wanted to tell me but said to wait until we got here. Well guess what Kurt? Here we are. Spill," I commanded.

"No! I was becoming selfish then! I won't make you two do it!" Kurt yelled with anger.

Kurt had started to turn into a darker ghost with red eyes. Blaine and I backed away.

"Kurt just tell us. We don't have to do it. Just tell us," Blaine said.

Kurt calmed down and then quickly looked sad.

"Oh guys I am so sorry... I don't like when I do that. I just get so mean."

Blaine and I looked at each other and then went over to comfort him.

"It's ok boo. You just turned different shades is all. No body is harmed, right Blaine?"

"Yeah! I am fine Kurt really."

Kurt smiled at us, "Maybe you guys _could _do it."

"Do what?" Blaine and I asked.

"Become ghosts," Kurt said with excitement.

"We can really do that!?" Blaine said just as excited.

Now both of them were practically squealing but I didn't think this was sounding right.

"You would just have to die!" Kurt yelled with a squeal.

Blaine stopped smiling and looked at me like his heart stopped. Mine already did by _become ghosts_. I loved Kurt and all, but how much?

"Kurt... I can't die..." Blaine said looking down.

"Yeah Kurt... I love you but I also love the life God granted me with," I said thinking about my faith which has never been shaken.

Kurt scoffed, "There is no God."

"Shut up!" I yelled.

"Mercedes why would I be here huh? Aren't I supposed to be in heaven?"

I held my ears, "Kurt you're just making stuff up."

"HOW MERCEDES! HOW!" Kurt screamed at me with full anger. He almost changed into the darker side until he saw me cry.

"_I don't know."_

"Oh 'Cedes... I'm sorry," Kurt said as he came over to hug me. Blaine hugged me too. Finally they cried with me. And we sat like that. Just crying and hugging until we couldn't cry any more.

"I'll do it," Blaine said finally.

"What?" Kurt asked with a gasp.

"I'll do it. I want to be with you Kurt. I wouldn't be living unless I was with you," Blaine said as he hugged Kurt.

"Oh Blaine," Kurt said through tears.

I didn't know what to do or say. Now Blaine was leaving? And what about when they died? Would they be so happy they would forget me? Maybe I should go... But what if all they did was treat me like a third wheel in the ghost life. I mean who would I have?

"Sweetie, Blaine and I wouldn't treat you like a third wheel, and just like on Earth, there are plenty of fish in the sea in our world," Kurt said looking at me.

I blushed feeling embarresed that he had heard me.

"It still won't be easy," I said.

"I know. And that is why you don't have to do it 'Cedes," Kurt said.

After thinking for awhile, finally I sighed and said, "Ok. I'll do it."

They looked at me with smiles.

"We will be together!"

"Forever!"

"And Forever young!"

Then we hugged. But I didn't feel as happy as I should have. I felt scared and really sick.

**/Please review! New chapters to come! This is a completely new story from the original 3rd chapter. Sorry I made it more Kurtcedes friendly and not romantically. Also some Klaine(; 7/28/13**


End file.
